The present invention relates to a system for detecting crookedness developed on the cut end surface of a material from which a section was cut away by a sawing machine.
The advance of computerized control systems has come to enable a sawing machine to operate automatically, including successive feeding of materials to the sawing machine and automatic disposition of the sections cut away from the materials. However, abrasion of the saw teeth or an excessive saw feeding speed may cause the saw blade to be warped, resulting in crookedness on the cut-off cross-sectional surfaces of a material from which a section was cut away. Once a crooked cut comes to take place, all the sections subsequently cut away have their cut ends warped lacking the precision of cutting, unless the saw blade is replaced with a new one, or the cutting condition is altered. The crooked cut is a major hindrance to an unattended complete automatization of the sawing machine.
The crooked cut itself may well be detected, for instance, by observing the band saw be distorted causing a crooked cut, as has been so far proposed. However, such conventional methods of detecting a crooked cut are accompanied by a large error causing the detection to be unreliable and unpractical.